


【铁盾】Just stop here

by amospice



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, No Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 08:04:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15287301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amospice/pseuds/amospice





	【铁盾】Just stop here

　　*铁盾1v1，不拆不逆  
　　  
　　*土拨鼠之日AU  
　　  
　　*全清水  
　　  
　　-------------------

 

第1章  
　　  
　　熟悉的手机铃声，有些刺眼的阳光，不知是谁的从窗户缝里溜进来的早饭的气味——对任何一个人来说，这都是一个平凡的早晨。  
　　  
　　但是这里面绝对不包括Tony Stark——他的平凡的早晨——应当是在自己马里布的别墅或者Stark大厦的豪华卧室里睁开双眼，而不是现在这个乡下的破旅馆。  
　　  
　　Tony挂掉了来电，他知道那是Steve打来的，而他并不想接这个电话。打开电视机，早间新闻的播报员兴致勃勃的在自己的文案里加入了一句关于什么动物的玩笑，然而Tony却一点都感觉不到有趣。此时困扰他的是一个严峻的问题：这个小镇上没有干洗店，这意味着他还要穿着昨晚的西装去参加那个莫名其妙的活动——什么活动来着？  
　　  
　　“今天是土拨鼠日！一起来看土拨鼠吧！”电视机里的播音员用稍微抬高了一些的音调喊出了这句话。  
　　  
　　对，土拨鼠日。Tony一边想一边忍不住翻了个白眼，连土拨鼠都要过节？他掀开窗帘，毫不意外的看到那个金发青年在楼下等待的身影。青年冲着他招了招手，露出一个友好的笑容来。  
　　  
　　Tony Stark，发明家、冒险家、亿万富豪、花花公子——之所以会出现在这个乡下的小镇，全拜楼下这位青年所赐。  
　　  
　　昨天Tony参加了一个慈善晚会。虽然随之而来的晚宴比他经常参加的派对正经的多，但是他仍然有信心在这里捕捉到某个漂亮宝贝一起度过一个美妙的夜晚。  
　　  
　　然后Tony看到了独自站在角落里穿着最普通的格子衬衫的金发青年。他有着过于白皙的肤色和蓝绿色的眼睛，端正的脸上带着些局促不安的神情，毫无疑问不会是掏钱捐赠给他人的那些富豪中的一个。Tony得承认自己很少对男人有什么感觉，但是这个金发青年却提起了他的兴趣。于是他理所当然的顺应自己的好奇心，端着手里那杯香槟走了过去。  
　　  
　　“Hi，在这里待得还舒服吗？”  
　　  
　　青年在Tony开始走向自己的时候就注意到了对方，冲着他微微的笑了。这让Tony的开场白变得更加顺利和轻松。在青年做出了还可以的回答之后，Tony伸出手来：“Tony Stark。”  
　　  
　　“Steve Rogers。”金发青年伸出手来跟他握了握，“您就是Mr.Stark？很荣幸能认识你！”  
　　  
　　在这样的近距离之下，Tony注意到Steve长长的金棕色睫毛，还有包裹在衬衫里的饱满的胸肌。青年的神情有些激动和害羞，而这个握手的时间持续的比普通的更长了些——也许这意味着什么。  
　　  
　　“我们得到了您的捐赠——关于保护野生动物方面的。实在是非常感谢您。”  
　　  
　　“哦那没什么。还有，你可以叫我Tony。”  
　　  
　　“也许这些对您来说不算什么，Tony......”Steve说到这里的时候犹豫了一下才叫出了他的名字。这很可爱，Tony心想。  
　　  
　　“但是我们真的感到非常非常幸运。这对我们会有非常大的帮助——我真的......这真的是个惊喜，不知道要做些什么才能表达我的感激之情。”  
　　  
　　Tony扬起了一边眉毛：“我做慈善本来只是为了像你这样需要帮助的人，而不是为了得到什么回报。更何况你还能有什么用来感激我的吗？”  
　　  
　　“我想，也许您愿意去我那里。”Steve似乎有些紧张：“明天是周末，应该不会耽误您的工作。您知道的......"  
　　  
　　Tony有些惊讶。虽然自己有把握约到Steve，但是对方居然主动提出了这个请求——Steve明显是有些紧张的，还有些脸红，粉红色的、饱满的嘴唇一开一合——它们的味道一定像它们的主人一样可爱。Steve还在说着些什么，但是Tony已经听不进去任何一个词。他打断了对方，问道：“那我们还在这里做什么？”  
　　  
　　Steve愣住了：“可是晚宴还没有结束呢。”  
　　  
　　“谁说一定要待到结束？”Tony直接拉起Steve的手腕，带着他往宴会厅的门口走去，顺便把手里的酒杯搁在侍者的托盘里，并且接过自己的外套。Steve跟在他身后，语气有些疑惑：“Tony？其实不需要这么着急的。”  
　　  
　　“难道你还没在这地方待烦？”Tony嘟哝着，随即看向身后的青年：“坐我的车？”  
　　  
　　Steve看向眼前的小胡子富豪，那是比他想象中更有魅力的一张脸，这导致他在说话之前总要先思考一下，防止自己在这个骄傲的恩人面前出丑。“我是跟我朋友一起来的，我想还是坐我们的车吧。”  
　　  
　　“等等——你是说你朋友？”Tony楞了一下，然后有些生气。这个年轻人是不是脑子有什么问题？“你要我坐你们的车？你在开玩笑吗？那你还邀请我去你家做什么？”  
　　  
　　“不是我家，是我住的镇子，大家都很开心能得到Stark先生的捐赠。”他眨眨眼睛，蓝绿色的漂亮眼睛坦诚的望着Tony，“我刚刚说了，你没听清楚吗？土拨鼠日，我们希望邀请您来参加土拨鼠日。那一定会给你带来幸运的，Tony。”  
　　  
　　见鬼的幸运。Tony忍耐着穿上了昨天的衬衫，一边在心里骂了一句。听完那句话他应该扭头就走，让那个金发碧眼的家伙自己去跟他的土拨鼠一起过节。但是当青年表示要带他去寻找自己的车，越过他的肩膀，走在他前面的时候，Tony又忍不住不跟着，好仔细去看着Steve包裹在裤子里的、挺翘的、跟随他的走动而摆动的小屁股。等他回过神来，自己已经坐在了Steve和他那位黑人朋友（叫什么名字来着？哦管他呢，谁会在乎这个情商为零的性感尤物的朋友叫什么名字呢？）的车里，然后就被带到了这个乡下小镇。  
　　  
　　Tony穿好外套，一出房间门就迎面遇到了一个过分热情的旅客。这个胖胖的家伙问他早安，Tony随便的回了一句早，然而对方并没有结束这个本应该很简短的问候：“你会去看土拨鼠吗？”  
　　  
　　“会。”Tony点点头。  
　　  
　　“你猜今年会是早春吗？”  
　　  
　　Tony不耐烦的绕过这个旅客：“那跟我有什么关系？”  
　　  
　　对方锲而不舍的在他身后喊道：“你不期待春天吗？我猜今年的春天会在3月21号！”  
　　  
　　Tony没再理他，顺着楼梯下到一楼。高级皮鞋踩在有些陈旧的木质阶梯上，发出一些咯吱咯吱的声音。旅店的老板娘是个和蔼的中年妇女，她似乎对Tony Stark有所耳闻，当见到Tony走进餐厅，表现出了格外的热情，飞快的在围裙上擦了擦自己的双手，小跑着来到他面前热情的发问：“Stark先生，来点咖啡吗？”  
　　  
　　“有Espresso吗？”  
　　  
　　“那是什么？我不是很清楚......”老板娘露出有些疑惑和抱歉的表情：“这个词是怎么拼写的......”  
　　  
　　“算了，意料之中。”Tony耸耸肩，从桌子上那个简陋的机器里面接了一杯咖啡：“就这个吧。”  
　　  
　　“希望您今天玩的愉快！”老板娘松了一口气。  
　　  
　　Tony不由得有些嘲讽的笑了一声：“哦，我确定我会愉快的。”  
　　  
　　老板娘显然对这个与内容不符的语气感到困惑，但还是很快换上了笑容：“那就好。嘿，你今天会退房吗？”  
　　  
　　Tony正在往餐厅座位走去。他看见了Steve在那里等着。听见这句，Tony微微回过头，用空着的那只手比划了一下：“哦，我百分之百要退房的。”  
　　  
　　Tony在Steve的对面坐下来，看着对方英俊的脸——还好有这个漂亮宝贝的陪伴，让他还不会觉得这一天过分的糟糕。Steve显然听到了他从房间里出来到现在所说的每一句话：“起床气吗，Tony？”  
　　  
　　“有一点。”Tony喝着咖啡。味道很差，这也是意料之中。  
　　  
　　“其实昨晚你就可以过来。”Steve笑着比划道：“晚上也非常有意思，这里的年轻人可爱极了。他们会彻夜的唱歌，围着火堆跳舞，来点啤酒什么的——很热闹，你没来真的错过了许多。”  
　　  
　　Tony看着Steve的笑脸，维持着之前的动作：“是啊，他们是乡下人，Steve。”昨天在车上的交谈让他知道了Steve是来到这个镇子上从事动物保护相关工作的志愿者，而现在Steve坐在这里的样子也和土气的村民完全不一样，这让Tony对自己的审美松了口气。  
　　  
　　Steve不喜欢他这句带着点歧视意味的话，表情变得有些尴尬。  
　　  
　　“走吧，Sam在等我们。”  
　　  
　　Tony和Steve坐着Sam，就是Steve的那位朋友，的破车，来到了镇中心。这个镇上几乎所有的人都聚集在这里等待着土拨鼠的预言：根据传说，如果土拨鼠能看到它自己的影子，那么北美的冬天还有6个星期才会结束。如果它看不到影子，春天不久就会来临。  
　　  
　　几个穿着漂亮的正装外套、佩戴着礼帽和玫瑰花胸针的老人正站在那个简陋的高台上。其中一位举着描述节日的牌子，其他几位则在挥手示意。台下的人们间断的鼓着掌或者小声的叫喊着。Steve似乎忘记了刚才的不愉快，拉着Tony的手肘把他带到前面去：“土拨鼠时间到了，我们来的正好！”  
　　  
　　一位老人用棍子敲了一下关着土拨鼠的木箱子的门，然后另一位打开门栓，从里面把那只叫做Phil的土拨鼠抱出来。那是个眼神慵懒的毛团团的家伙。Steve的脸蛋被冻的红扑扑的，情绪却很激动：“他多么可爱！”  
　　  
　　Tony一只手搭着Steve的肩膀，“哦，你会想要一个有龅牙的男朋友吗？”  
　　  
　　steve笑了：“当然不。”然后做出一个收起上嘴唇露出门牙的表情。Tony被这个表情逗笑了。这感觉倒也不坏，他嘟囔着。  
　　  
　　然后是镇长和土拨鼠Phil的一小段交头接耳。在发表了一番慷慨激昂但是内容却有些搞笑的演讲之后，镇长宣布了自己听到的土拨鼠语：  
　　  
　　“我看到了影子。”  
　　  
　　人群发出失望的叹气声和“No——”的叫喊声。Tony看了看情绪激动的人群，拍拍Steve的肩膀：“我可能真的得感谢你带我来这儿。靠一只大松鼠预言天气和季节？这真是令我大开眼界。”  
　　  
　　“你可以不要想得这样讽刺吗？”Steve有些无奈：“如果不感兴趣，你可以不来的。”  
　　  
　　Tony在心里翻了个白眼。难道我是为了看土拨鼠而来的吗？当然不是：“我本以为能度过更好的一天。Steve，我以为你能更好的照顾我。”  
　　  
　　“你还需要我做什么吗？”  
　　  
　　“服侍我上床？”  
　　  
　　“这太离谱了。”Steve无奈的笑笑，摇了摇头，把这当成了一个带点颜色的玩笑，虽然这对他来说也有点过了。  
　　  
　　Tony本应该立刻就离开这个小镇，他是这样打算也是这样做的，然而当Steve开着车载着Tony走到一半，却遭遇了暴风雪。Tony尝试着告诉拦路的警察自己的身份和无法返回自己的公司进行工作有多么重要，然而这些都无济于事，因为没有任何办法能够出镇，甚至所有的长途线路都停止了运营。混乱的一天，Tony从未觉得这么焦躁过。当Steve来邀请他参加晚上的土拨鼠晚宴，Tony拒绝了对方，然后早早回到了旅店——他至少有二十年没有这样早睡过了。  
　　  
　　熟悉的手机铃声。  
　　  
　　第二天一早，Tony又听到了Steve打来的电话。他被这铃声从睡梦中唤醒，然后随手打开了电视机。仍然是一个关于动物的玩笑。Tony洗了把脸，一边擦干净脸上的水滴，一边对着电视机说道：“嘿，你们就这么没有创意吗？”  
　　  
　　然后他听见了下一句话，是有些熟悉的高音调：  
　　  
“今天是土拨鼠日！一起来看土拨鼠吧！

　　

 

第2章  
　　  
　　Tony思考了一下，保证自己没有听错这句话，并且确定自己已经和Phil——那只肥大的土拨鼠见过面了。然后他走到窗边，掀开窗帘，看到那头熟悉的金发，接着是熟悉的招手和笑容。  
　　  
　　“见鬼......"Tony瞪大了眼睛，以比以往更快的速度穿好衣服。一推开门，那个肥胖的、热情的旅客又出现在了他眼前：“早安！”  
　　  
　　Tony打量了这个男人两眼。虽然上次他没有仔细看过男人的脸，但是他可以打保票这就是上次问他看不看土拨鼠的那一位。胖男人没有得到Tony的回答，却似乎并不在意，挂着满脸的笑容问道：“你会去看土拨鼠吗？”  
　　  
　　“会......？”  
　　  
　　“你猜今年会是早春吗？”  
　　  
　　“你昨天问过我吧？”Tony用审视的眼神打量着对方。  
　　  
　　“我听不懂你的意思？”  
　　  
　　“那么你说？”Tony心头涌起一股火来，手指点着对方的鼻尖：“几天是几号！”  
　　  
　　“2月2号，土拨鼠日......”  
　　  
　　Tony看着对方满是真诚的、堆满肥肉脸，收回了手指，神情有些呆滞的下楼。然后听到了老板娘相同的问候。他接了两杯咖啡——因为自己或许需要清醒一下。当老板娘最后询问他今天是否会退房的时候，Tony有些犹豫了：“大概......有百分之八十的可能会退房吧。”  
　　  
　　然后Tony走向在桌边等待他的Steve。这次他实在是没有心情去欣赏青年和昨天一样耀眼的笑容，他端着咖啡站在桌边，向着对方扬了扬下巴，示意青年站起来。Steve有些疑惑的看着他，站起身。  
　　  
　　“怎么了，Tony？”  
　　  
　　“Steve，帮我个忙。”Tony冲着Steve眨眨眼睛，“我需要有人好好给我一巴掌。”  
　　  
　　Steve愣了一下。“认真的？”  
　　  
　　Tony放下咖啡，点点头，然后得到了Steve不轻不重的一发耳光。  
　　  
　　“怎么样？”Steve看着Tony没什么变化的呆滞表情，露出担心的神色，他想了想，问道：“另外一边也需要一下吗？”  
　　  
　　Tony瞟了他一眼，Steve比自己想象的还会开玩笑。如果是在做梦，那么自己该醒了。但是并没有变化。  
　　  
　　“我可能遇到麻烦了。”  
　　  
　　晚上Tony打电话询问长途线路什么时候能够修好，当得到了明天的答复以后，他有些暴躁的问道：“如果明天到不了呢？今天就没有明天！”然后话筒里就变成了嘟嘟嘟的忙音。  
　　  
　　Tony有些无奈的把手机甩到一边。突然他想起了什么，从桌子上找到一支铅笔，把它折断，然后放回桌子上。  
　　  
　　当电话铃声再次响起，Tony从清晨的阳光和温暖的被子里面被惊醒，然后看到了一支完整的铅笔。  
　　

　　  
　　“Steve，我需要跟你谈谈。”  
　　  
　　听完Tony对这三天的描述，Steve露出了疑惑的表情。“对不起，我不是不愿意相信你。但是这太离谱了——我想你也许需要去看看脑子。”  
　　  
　　Steve带着Tony去了医院，脑科医生在拍完X光片以后，建议Tony去看精神科。而当Steve和Tony一起坐在精神科医生的办公室里，对方露出了了然的神情。  
　　  
　　“这很常见，你们不需要为这个感到困扰......还是说你们想咨询如何向朋友和亲人坦白？”  
　　  
　　Steve否认了医生的话：“不是这样，是他自己的问题。”Tony扭头看着Steve，注意到他的耳朵红了起来，那令Tony难得的感觉到心情变好了一些。  
　　  
　　Tony又简述了一遍自己的经历。  
　　  
　　“哦，这很不寻常......”这当然不寻常，Tony点头表示附和，接着听到医生的后半句话：“酒鬼一般是不会来看心理医生的。”  
　　  
　　“你上过大学吧？读的是兽医？你修过心理学课程吗？”Tony忍不住想要翻白眼。  
　　  
　　“我读的是变态心理学。”医生显然没有因为他的刻薄话而生气，“我想你需要一系列的治疗，可能需要再来一次。”  
　　  
　　“是吗？什么时候？”  
　　  
　　“明天怎么样？”  
　　  
　　这次Tony实打实的把刚刚的白眼翻完了。  
　　

　　  
　　Tony在心里数了一下。这是第几个土拨鼠日？似乎记不清楚了。  
　　  
　　桌子上堆着可以说是超巨大的数量的甜甜圈、草莓蛋糕、果汁、冰淇淋还有其他的什么甜点——而Tony不在乎他们具体是什么。Steve坐在他旁边，歪着头看着胡子和手指上都沾了草莓巧克力的Tony把一整个泡芙塞进嘴里，叹了口气。注意到Steve的目光，Tony递给他一个点缀着红白蓝彩色糖果的甜甜圈，青年微微摇摇头拒绝了，然后问道：“高血压，胆固醇，脂肪肝......这些你都不担心吗？”  
　　  
　　“我什么都不担心。中年人做事都是不计后果的。”  
　　  
　　“你没有那么老。”Steve试图安慰和劝说Tony。  
　　  
　　“嗯哼。”Tony没有停下来的意思，接着叫服务生又续了一杯咖啡。  
　　  
　　“你不能这样对待自己——有一句我很喜欢的诗——昨夜我听到外面的第一阵冷风；风很轻，但是我颤抖了两次：一次为了墙薄，一次为了时间之声。”  
　　  
　　Tony看着Steve英俊的脸上一本正经的表情，一边咀嚼嘴里的甜甜圈，一边忍不住噗的一声笑了出来。  
　　  
　　“怎么，你不喜欢诗？”Steve的表情变得有些尴尬起来。  
　　  
　　“不不，我喜欢，我只是看你念诗的神情——太有意思了。”Tony一边舔掉自己嘴边的奶油，一边摇头晃脑。  
　　  
　　“Tony，我只是觉得你该珍惜自己，不过......你真的是个以自我为中心的人。”  
　　  
　　“我有一次去维京群岛。”Tony自顾自的说着。“遇到了一个女孩子。她很漂亮，和你一样的金发碧眼——”Tony在Steve身上比划了一下：“但是没有你白。”  
　　  
　　Steve耐心的听着他讲。  
　　  
　　“我觉得皮肤白些更漂亮——不过那不重要。那一天我们一起划船，游泳，吃龙虾，喝鸡尾酒，最后像海獭一样做爱。那真是美好的一天。我在想这个事情——我为什么不能反复的过那一天？”  
　　  
　　Steve皱起了眉头，没有说话。Tony看了看没什么反应的青年，笑着擦擦手，然后搭住对方的肩膀：“嘿，你不觉得那是完美的生活吗？”  
　　  
　　“我并不这样认为。不好意思Stark先生，我还有些事情要去办，先走了。”  
　　  
　　“哦！拜托，你前几次的这一天，这时候可没什么事情。”Tony看着Steve的背影大声喊着，顺便把冰淇淋也塞进嘴里。  
　　  
　　然后他突然有了个猜测。Steve生气了，因为他刚才的话题。谈论诗句的时候他还能忍得住，但是维京群岛的女孩子让他不能再继续忍受这一切。  
　　  
　　这代表了什么？也许他不是对自己全无感觉——我可以利用这个无法变化的时间——来做点什么。Tony突然想为自己的想法欢呼了。这是比暴饮暴食更美妙的主意。今天Steve生气了，那没关系。还有明天或者说——还有第二个今天。  
　　

　　  
　　Steve在这个时间喜欢待在这间小酒吧里看书。Tony看着他在灯光下有些毛茸茸的脑袋，同时回忆了一下每一次的标准回答——他每天询问Steve一些问题，然后记住Steve的想法。他得感谢自己天才的记忆力，这使得那一切没那么困难。幸运的是Tony认为自己没有找错方向，Steve对他的态度随着时间一天一天的过去，变得越来越好。谁让自己这么“了解他”呢？  
　　  
　　“请你喝一杯？”  
　　  
　　“哦......“Steve像往常那样从手里那本书上抬起眼睛，看了看他，笑着说道：“OK。”  
　　  
　　Tony看向酒保，“桃子利口酒，加菠萝汁和小红莓汁，放冰。”  
　　  
　　Steve看了Tony一眼，露出惊讶的表情，“我也一样。那是我最喜欢的酒。”  
　　  
　　“这么巧？我也是。那会让我想起......阳......光洒在布莱顿沙滩上的样子。”Tony把回忆里的比喻叙述了出来。这句话使得Steve惊讶的看着他，蓝眼睛里面变得亮晶晶的。  
　　  
　　“敬一杯？”  
　　  
　　“我想祈祷世界和平。”Tony用那双棕色漂亮大眼睛回望着Steve，然后在对方的脸上看到了赞同。  
　　  
　　“敬世界和平。”Steve和Tony碰了碰杯子，然后歪了歪头，“你有似曾相识的感觉吗？”  
　　  
　　“哦？也许你刚刚问过我这句话。”  
　　  
　　Steve笑了起来。  
　　  
　　然后是晚餐。Tony熟练的选择了Steve喜欢的食物，表示自己对园林生活的向往，对动物、环保和慈善的热衷，以及在Steve有些不好意思的说自己学习的是艺术类专业以后，表演出适当的惊讶、赞赏，并且客观生动的表达一番自己对包豪斯的见解。Steve有些惊喜的看着他：“我不知道你也会了解这些。”  
　　  
　　“我当然了解，我爱这个。”  
　　  
　　Tony说着，然后在心里想，现在我可能比你自己都还要更了解你。——我已经问过你几十次了。每一个问题。  
　　  
　　晚餐过后，Tony和Steve一起走出餐厅。天空中正飘舞着雪花，Steve提议步行送Tony回到旅馆，而Tony揽着青年的肩膀：“我想我们还可以逛逛——我有个很想跟你一起去的地方。“  
　　  
　　Steve笑着问Tony想去什么地方，Tony没有回答，带着他来到了游乐场。  
　　  
　　“怎么要来这里？我们都不是小孩子了。”  
　　  
　　“不是小孩子，难道就不能随心所欲的玩吗？别说你不想。”Tony蹲下身拈起一点雪，塞进Steve的脖子里。Steve惊讶的睁大眼睛看着他，然后毫不客气的团起雪球，追着Tony把雪球砸在他的身上。  
　　  
　　“是我输了，是我输了——”Tony举起双手，扑倒在地上，Steve哈哈笑着追过来，伸手抓住Tony的手，想要把他拉起来。两个人拉锯战一样互相拽了半天，Tony最后还是躺回了雪地上。  
　　  
　　“我起不来了。”Tony眨眨眼睛，喘着气，“让我躺一会儿。”  
　　  
　　Steve干脆也躺在了他身边，“我想你需要多加锻炼。”  
　　  
　　“没错，我也这么想。”Tony偏过头去看他，“也许以后你可以——在锻炼这方面，指导指导我。”  
　　  
　　Steve和他对视着，蓝眼睛里映照着路灯的光芒，那看起来很像是闪烁的星星。  
　　  
　　“你真的这样想？”  
　　  
　　“不不——其实我想的是，就算离开了这里，我们还是可以多见见面”  
　　  
　　Tony用那双令他自豪的眼睛回望着对方。他一向知道自己这双棕褐色的大眼睛对约会对象具有多么大的杀伤力，而这对Steve显然也一样，因为他的耳朵慢慢的红了起来，然后这一抹红色又爬上了他的脸颊。  
　　  
　　两个人的脸庞就这样越凑越近的时候，一个雪球突兀的打在了Tony头上，Steve吓了一跳，坐起身来，看到几个小孩子嬉笑着跑开的身影。“嘿，你没事吧？”  
　　  
　　Steve凑上来检查着Tony的头顶。发现没什么损伤以后才站起身来，“喂，你们需要道歉啊！”  
　　  
　　“不用了Steve，他们不是故意的。”Tony拉住青年的手肘，阻止了他追出去的行动，“我不疼，相反我觉得他们还挺可爱的——有时候我希望自己以后也有这样几个孩子。”  
　　  
　　这是最后一关，而Tony意识到自己答对了，因为这一刻Steve的眼睛亮的恰到好处。Tony身为一个业务熟练的花花公子，见过太多这样的眼神——快乐而且温柔，这意味着他们可以发展下一步的关系。而Tony现在甚至不需要考虑善后的问题，因为他没有第二天。  
　　  
　　“我只是觉得，刚才的气氛很可惜。”Tony叹了口气，跺跺脚抖掉鞋子上的雪花。  
　　  
　　而Steve温柔的伸手整理了一下Tony的外套，然后拉着他的领子，凑近了他的嘴唇。那是一个充满温情的亲吻，没有什么情色的意味，Tony却感觉仿佛能尝到对方嘴唇的味道——非常甜蜜的，水蜜桃一样的味道。  
　　  
　　然后Steve有些腼腆的看着他：“要我送你回旅馆吗？”  
　　  
　　“事实上，我有个别的地方可以去，而我很想让你也去看看。”  
　　  
　　Steve答应了这个邀约，跟随着Tony来到他布置好的小别墅门前。他有些犹豫不决，但还是跟着走了进去。房间完全是按照Steve喜欢的布置：适当的画作和小艺术品，温暖的壁炉，舒适的沙发，还有厚实柔软的地毯。Steve惊叹着：“哦，这太棒了。”  
　　  
　　“你喜欢吗？”Tony站在Steve身后，轻轻环住对方的腰身。他的腰真细，Tony想着，不由自主的收紧了手臂。  
　　  
　　“我......我当然喜欢，但是......”  
　　  
　　“喜欢的话，你多留一会儿吧。”  
　　  
　　“这是不是有点太快了？”Steve有些犹豫，为难的说着，在他怀里轻轻的挣扎。  
　　  
　　“我们还可以谈点别的。我有威廉·斯塔福德的诗集，还有阿尔丰斯·慕夏的画集。”Tony感觉有些得意起来，忍不住凑上去亲吻青年的耳朵，没有注意到Steve变得有些僵硬的表情，“你还想要什么？我还有水蜜桃口味的冰淇淋，我把它冰在窗外。”  
　　  
　　“哦Tony，我很感激你做的这些。但是我累了......我们可以明天见。”Steve轻轻的推了推Tony的胸膛。  
　　  
　　“不，不行，只能是今天。你为什么不能留下来？我爱你。”Tony扳过对方的脸，想要亲吻对方分后色的嘴唇，然而这次他被用力的推开了。  
　　  
　　“你说你爱我？天啊。”Steve后退了两步，睁大了双眼看着Tony；“我们才认识两天，你根本不了解我，你就说你爱上我了？Tony，我不是你泡过的那些姑娘，你不能这样对待我。”  
　　  
　　“我......”  
　　  
　　“我刚刚真的要相信了。这一天都是陷阱是吗？你怎么可能会知道那么多关于我的事情，你打过电话是吗？是我的哪个朋友告诉你这些？Nat？Bucky？不，他们不会告诉你的......还是说你偷偷的调查过我？”  
　　  
　　Steve的眼圈发红，有些愤怒的在屋子里来回走动着。Tony迎上去拉住对方的手：“没有这回事，Steve，不是这样的。”而这样一番话显然不具有任何说服力，金发青年的眼神忧伤而且愤怒的看着他。Steve回答他的是一个愤怒的巴掌，以及摔门的声音。  
　　  
　　Tony以为这只是一次失败的尝试，却没想到这是一系列失败的开始。他记不住自己又尝试了多少次，但是他知道：那和自己挨过的耳光一样多。

 

　　  
第3章  
　　  
　　“Tony？对不起，，我想我没听清楚，你能再说一遍吗？”  
　　  
　　“我是神。”  
　　  
　　“你是神？”  
　　  
　　点单的女服务员瞪着眼睛看着一本正经的说着奇怪话题的顾客。Tony知道对方可能认为自己是神经病，但是他早就不在乎这些了。  
　　  
　　“我尝试过所有的死法。被车撞死、被电死、跳楼、卧轨。然而我还是好端端的坐在这里。”  
　　  
　　“哦，Tony，你得爱惜自己的生命。”  
　　  
　　Tony看着对方真诚的蓝眼睛，“不是我不爱惜，我非常爱惜，问题是我死不了，我一直在重复的度过这一天。”  
　　  
　　Steve当然不会立刻相信这个，这是意料之中的。于是Tony站起身走到餐桌对面，指着面前这个用看傻子的表情看着自己的女服务生，说道：“她叫Hill，她姐夫Nick是这家餐厅的老板，她出生在芝加哥，不希望自己一直在这里做服务生，梦想是到纽约工作。”  
　　  
　　“哦，天啊。我真的很想去纽约。”Hill有些惊讶的叹了一口气。  
　　  
　　接着Tony拉着Steve走向另一边的餐桌，那里坐着一对情侣。  
　　  
　　“你在做什么？”Steve疑惑的问道，但还是跟着Tony走了过去。  
　　  
　　“证明给你看。”Tony指着这对情侣，说道：“这个红发的女孩子叫Wanda，这个光头男人叫做Vision。他们是一对想要结婚的情侣，但是因为这位小姐的亲属不同意而在发愁。”  
　　  
　　Wanda疑惑的瞪视着他们：“你怎么会知道这些？”  
　　  
　　Steve有些抱歉的向着被打断的烦恼情侣点头表示sorry，称赞了一下对方漂亮的订婚戒指，接着又被Tony拉着走向柜台前一个独自喝酒的金发高个子的男人。Tony拍拍男人的肩膀：“这是Thor，他在建筑工地抡三个月大锤了，但是他现在想要转行做电工，而他正值青春期的、不听话的弟弟总是在阻挠他。“  
　　  
　　“哦......没错，是这样。”Thor呆呆的、不由自主的点了点头。  
　　  
　　接着Tony指向对面坐着的一个面相温和的、穿便服的男人，“然后这位是Coulson，他是这里的警长，但是他更希望能够成为一名FBI探员。你得注意他，他总是忍不住盯着你看。”  
　　  
　　“谁还不能有梦想吗？至于我看谁有什么值得注意的！”  
　　  
　　Steve瞪大了眼睛，他猛的转过头拉着Tony的衣领：“喂，这是什么把戏？”  
　　  
　　“我说过了，我想也许我是个神。我在这里待了太久，因此什么都知道了。”  
　　  
　　“哈？”Steve拉着他走出餐厅，随便指着两个结伴前行路人发问，“他们是谁？”  
　　  
　　“年纪大一点的是Bruce医生，有七个phd学位，你要是想跟他说话可得小心，因为身体里还有另外一个愤怒了就会打人的人格。这也是他住在这里的原因。另一个是Clint，他是个运动员，得到过奥运会射箭比赛的金牌。”  
　　  
　　Tony看着Steve小跑着走到路人面前，一番交谈后，带着难以置信的表情返回。  
　　  
　　“确认了？”  
　　  
　　“确认了phd和金牌，还有他们不认识你。你怎么会知道这些的？”  
　　  
　　“我说了，我知道所有的事情。哦，五秒钟以后会有个人撞上那个电线杆。五，四......”  
　　  
　　“这太疯狂了，这不可能......”  
　　  
　　“三，二，一......”  
　　  
　　“砰！”  
　　  
　　然后Steve目瞪口呆的看着街角捂着自己额头的中年男人。  
　　  
　　“够了，我想我可以相信你了。”Steve握着Tony的手腕，带着他返回餐厅，体贴的给他点了一份意大利面和一杯温暖的饮料。“那么你也了解我吗？”  
　　  
　　“我最了解的就是你。我知道你的一切。”Tony注视着坐在自己对面的金发青年，“你在罗德岛设计学院读书，你喜欢设计也喜欢艺术史但是却不知道该选择去哪里就业，所以在毕业前来这里进行动物保护活动，顺便思考自己未来的方向。”  
　　  
　　Steve笑着蹭了蹭，稍微往前挪动了一下身体，“这些我的朋友都知道。”  
　　  
　　“每年你都会自己回到布鲁克林，那里有你最快乐也是最辛苦的回忆。

　　每次你都会选一个你童年经常消磨时光的地方，然后为那里画一幅画。

　　有一个你最忘不掉的、每次都要去看看的脏兮兮的小巷子，在那里你为了保护一只受伤的小狗被坏孩子们打了，不得不用垃圾桶盖防身。

　　你给这只狗起名叫East，它离开你以后你半夜偷偷的把他埋在了展望公园。

　　你喜欢德彪西和荣格。

　　你向往得是塔莎奶奶的生活方式。

　　你很大方，对陌生人也很温柔，喜欢小孩子。

　　当你站在阳光下面的时候，你就像是一个天使。“  
　　  
　　Tony只是平和的娓娓道来，Steve的眼睛却有些湿润了。

　　“你怎么能够做到......连这些事情都知道......”  
　　  
　　“我的每一天都在这里醒来，然后度过相同的二月二日。每一天都是土拨鼠日，而我没有办法去改变这情况。如果你还是不相信我。”Tony看了看时间，抽出收银机小票，一边说着一边在上面写字，“十秒钟以后，Sam会进来带你走，而你不能答应他。请相信我——你一定要相信我。”  
　　  
　　Steve看着向自己走过来的Sam，缓缓的接过Tony递过来的纸条。  
　　  
　　“好了吗？趁着天气还没变坏，得赶紧出发了。”Sam拍拍Steve的肩膀，然后被这张纸条吸引了注意力：“这写的是什么？”  
　　  
　　Steve看了看纸条，然后缓缓抬起眼睛，有些犹豫而又忧伤的看着Tony，念出纸条上的字。  
　　  
　　“趁着天气还没变坏，得赶紧出发了。”  
　　  
　　“我是真的想要相信你了，要不然就没办法解释你怎么知道这么多。”Steve和Tony沿着公园的小路走着，Steve有些夸张的耸了耸肩膀，对Tony说道。  
　　  
　　“是啊，虽然我足够聪明，但是还没到了解全镇鸡毛蒜皮的程度。”  
　　  
　　“我有点想要跟你一起度过这一天，做一个旁观者，看看都会发生什么。”  
　　  
　　“这听起来好像在拿我科学实验！”  
　　  
　　“哈哈，没错，你就是那只小白鼠。”  
　　

　　  
　　Tony和Steve盘腿坐在床头，床尾放着一顶礼帽。Tony熟练的把那张扑克牌丢出去，然后稳稳当当的落在了帽子里。  
　　  
　　“这真是不可思议。”Steve聚精会神的尝试着，在几次失败后笑了起来，“这是魔术师才能掌握的技能没错吧？”  
　　  
　　“这没什么难的。六个月，每天四五个小时，你就能变成丢扑克牌的专家。”  
　　  
　　“你这样打发永恒的时间吗？”Steve露出有些伤感的表情。  
　　  
　　“不用这样替我难过。”Tony嘴里叼着一张扑克牌，半仰着头看向天花板，“这并不是最糟糕的。”  
　　  
　　“那最糟糕的是什么？”  
　　  
　　“最糟糕的是明天你就会忘记这一切，然后又把我当成那个自负的花花公子。”  
　　  
　　“不，你不是这样的。”Steve握住Tony的手。  
　　  
　　“这没什么，我一直都是这样的。曾经我还为自己的性格感到沾沾自喜。”  
　　  
　　“别这样说，我知道你一直都是那个内心正直、善良的人。”Steve微微摇头，注视着Tony的眼睛。  
　　  
　　“这对我来说都一样。我早就不存在于时间的流动当中了。”  
　　  
　　“有时候我倒是希望自己有上千个一辈子，这样我就能做很多事情......Tony，也许这不是一个诅咒，而是要看你如何对待它？”  
　　  
　　“天啊，你还真是乐观。”Tony无奈的笑了笑，拍了拍Steve的后背。Steve笑了出来，Tony发现这是从他认识Steve开始见过的最好看的笑容。  
　　  
　　“我想我一定要告诉你，我今天——跟你度过的这一天，觉得很开心。而且我真的很喜欢你。”Steve认真的看着他，“如果可以的话，我希望下次还有这样的机会。”  
　　  
　　“我也希望这样。”Tony点点头，然后Steve靠过来轻轻的抱住了Tony，安抚的拍了拍他的肩膀。这时Steve注意到桌子上的时钟，分缓缓的跳到了12，然后秒针跟着走向了下一圈。Steve皱了皱眉，放开Tony，坐直了身体。  
　　  
　　“你还在这里！”  
　　  
　　Tony撇着嘴，摊开手点点头。  
　　  
　　“我以为你会消失？或者我会消失？”Steve有些雀跃，在床垫上前后小幅度的蹭了两下，“这是不是说明......”  
　　  
　　“要等到六点。”Tony看着他的样子不由得有些发笑。  
　　  
　　“......你为什么不早点告诉我！我一直在等着这一刻！”  
　　  
　　“我从没说过是十二点。你以为是灰姑娘吗？”  
　　  
　　Steve从床上跳下来，穿上了拖鞋，把枕头拖过来砸在Tony身上。Tony任由他把枕头丢过来，然后把枕头抱在了怀里，抬眼看着对方，“那么你要走了吗？”  
　　  
　　“我......我不知道。”Steve楞了一下，又坐回到床边。  
　　  
　　“别担心，我不会对你做什么。我只想要陪陪我。”Tony从柜子里取出另一个枕头，“好吗？”  
　　  
　　Steve看着对方有些疲惫的脸，点了点头。  
　　

　　  
　　时钟已经跳到了三点。窗外的雪花飘舞着打在窗户上。Tony看着那个金色的脑袋窝在自己身边，它的主人疲惫的眨着一双蓝眼睛，金褐色的睫毛在台灯灯光下颤动着。  
　　  
　　“你可以睡的。”  
　　  
　　“没关系，我不累......”Steve的声音有些黏糊糊的，但是还是坚持着，凑在Tony身边看他在读的那本诗集，“你刚刚读到哪里了？”  
　　  
　　“灵魂啊，别谴责我偶尔才保有你。  
　　  
　　我为自己不能无所不在向万物致歉。”  
　　  
　　Tony指着那一句，又读了一遍。  
　　  
　　“这不对。”青年嘟囔着，“你现在不存在在时间里......那就是无所不在了。”  
　　  
　　Tony眨了眨眼睛，这句话满是漏洞，但是没必要去争辩了。他把Steve的金色的、毛茸茸的脑袋在枕头上摆正，拉过被子给两个人都盖好。  
　　  
　　“谢谢你今天相信我......谢谢你今天陪着我。”Tony看着Steve的睡脸，喃喃的说道：“我想说......你是我见过最温柔和善良，也是最强大的人。从第一次见到你开始，其实我就已经知道了，但是我却忽略了自己的感觉......我想抱着你告诉你我有多么喜欢你。如果有机会，我希望我能好好的去爱你。我发誓......一生一世。”  
　　  
　　“嗯？”Steve在半梦半醒之间挣扎了一下，困惑的半睁开眼睛，“你刚刚......在说话吗？”  
　　  
　　Tony轻轻吻了吻Steve的额头。  
　　  
　　“晚安。”  
　　

　　  
　　Tony再次睁开眼睛的时候，看向身边，Steve已经不在了。这次他没有急着挂掉电话，只是默默的翻了个身，看着旁边已经空了的床铺。昨天拿出来的枕头也已经消失。

　　Tony完全不记得自己度过了多少个土拨鼠日，他曾经用各种方式自杀，但那都是和自己开的玩笑，他从来没有真正绝望过。而现在Tony的心里充满了复杂的情绪——好像心里被挖空了一块。但却充满了澎湃的爱意。  
　　  
　　Steve。我真的爱上他了。但是我永远只有这一天的机会。

　　Tony闭上了眼睛。　

 

第4章  
　　  
　　Steve今天起的比平时要晚些。他一向保持着现代人很少做得到的、非常健康的生活习惯：早起、晨跑、营养的早餐。但是今天有些不一样，因为他带来了一个客人：为自己参加的动物保护组织捐款的亿万富翁Tony Stark。  
　　  
　　Steve对着镜子刷牙，看着镜子里面自己半睁半闭的眼睛，思考着接下来该怎么做。他不确定Tony是不是愿意来参加居民们的小庆典。昨天邀请Tony的时候，他可能造成了小圝胡子富豪的误解，对方以为他在暗示一个风流的夜晚——这些在Steve晚上入睡前的时候才意识到，接下来他不由得把红透了的脸整个埋在枕头里。  
　　  
　　因此Steve睡的并不太好。这对他来说非常少见。  
　　  
　　“你紧张什么呢？”Steve凑到镜子前，用手指点着里面倒映着的自己的脸，叹了口气。  
　　  
　　他决定还是要去Tony落脚的旅店。不管对方会不会拒绝，这是自己应该尽到的礼节。  
　　  
　　直接上去敲对方的房门显然不是一个好的选择，他掏出了手机，翻到昨天在Sam的车里Tony留给自己的电话号码，拨了过去。对面一直没有接，Steve收起手机抬头看了看。正当他准备走进去的时候，其中一个房间的窗帘被拉开了，然后那头有些蓬乱的棕色卷发出现在窗口。  
　　  
　　Steve笑着招手示意。  
　　  
　　Tony的神情似乎是还没完全睡醒，但是却露出了一个颇为耀眼的笑容。  
　　  
　　他笑起来很有感染力。Steve心想。  
　　  
　　Tony比划了一个下楼的手势，Steve点点头，走进旅馆大门。旅馆很小，Tony说早安的声音显得很清楚。Steve有些好奇，Tony在这里应该没有朋友，那么是在跟谁打招呼？棕色卷发的男人很快从楼上走了下来，Steve看着他一边倒咖啡一边和老板娘寒暄了一会儿，当老板娘问他今晚是不是要退房的时候，Tony说道，“不退。”  
　　  
　　“你在跟谁打招呼？”英俊的小圝胡子富豪走过来的时候，Steve忍不住问道。  
　　  
　　“我不认识他，”Tony把咖啡喝完，“他很热情，跟我问好，哈哈，搞得我也挺开心。”  
　　  
　　“你还要留在这里做什么？”  
　　  
　　“怎么，你要赶我走吗？”  
　　  
　　Steve连忙否认，“我只是觉得你在这里待着......你没有自己工作上或者私人的事情？”  
　　  
　　“有。Steve，有一些。但是我现在愿意呆在这儿。我喜欢这里。”  
　　  
　　

　　Steve没想到对方会热衷于这个土拨鼠的游戏。当镇长宣布Phil看到了影子的时候，Steve叹了一口气，Tony转过头来对着他笑了，“虽然我也很喜欢冬天风干的樱桃，但是春天总是令人期待。也许她会迟到，但是总会来的。”  
　　  
　　“是的，”Steve点了点头，思索了一下，“我感觉你和昨天有些不一样。”  
　　  
　　“我已经记不清楚我那天的样子了？可能是因为喝了酒。”Tony说道，“好像还说了些奇怪的话。我想我得跟你道歉。”  
　　  
　　“哦，那没什么。只是你对人说话的态度变得不太一样。”Steve快速的说道。  
　　  
　　“你之前问我为什么要留在这儿？其实这里我经常来，我曾经在这个小镇待过很久。”  
　　  
　　Steve疑惑的看了对方一眼。  
　　  
　　“我知道你不会相信我。”Tony把左手在右手的掌心里叩了一下，“我突然有个主意。你可以来跟我一起逛逛。”  
　　  
　　

　　Steve跟着Tony，看着对方救下了一只困在树上的猫，帮路过的老太太修理抛了锚的汽车，和路边做冰雕的师傅一起雕刻，甚至在午餐的餐厅帮一个把食物卡在气管里的胖男人吐出了那一口蛋糕。Steve看着Tony给垃圝圾桶边乞讨的老头子掏钱的身影，忍不住有些动容。Tony Stark，这个人和他之前想象的很不一样。  
　　  
　　下午时分，Tony带Steve去那个藏在巷子里的小酒吧。  
　　  
　　Steve忍不住问道：“其实我也待了有一阵子了。但是你去的这些地方，我竟然基本上都没发现过。”  
　　  
　　“我说了我很熟。真的，”Tony比划了一下，“我经常一整天什么都不干，在这里消磨时间。上次我还发现这里有个看手相算命的老婆婆，你要不要试试？”  
　　  
　　“算什么？”Steve笑了起来，“算命其实都是分析表情和心理的。我也能给你算，把手给我。”  
　　  
　　Tony伸出手去，Steve看着他的手心的掌纹。  
　　  
　　“你的明天、后天、大后天，以及余生的每一天，都会和今天相差无几——工作，吃饭，睡觉，枯燥而且乏味。”Steve眨了眨眼睛，“一定会是这样的结果。”  
　　  
　　“这是个可怕的故事。”Tony愣了一下，“我第一次听你说这话。”  
　　  
　　“你这样讲，就好像我们俩说过很多话一样。”  
　　  
　　Tony摆摆手，“已经算是很多了。我周围的人，一般不会像你这样跟我说话。”  
　　  
　　“哦？那是怎么样呢？”Steve有些好奇。  
　　  
　　“相信我，你不会想知道。他们每天重复一样的话，对他们来说时间都是拿来工作的，无休无止的会议，合同，还有虚假的笑容。”  
　　  
　　Steve想了想，Tony这样的生活他想象得到，但是对方这样说出来，倒有些意料之外的坦诚，“那是你们成功人士有钱的副产品，其实你可以考虑给自己放个假。”  
　　  
　　“离开这里以后我会考虑这样做。在这之前，这些抱怨我都没有跟别人说过。”  
　　  
　　“第一次？”  
　　  
　　“没错，真正意义上的第一次。以前我也有和你这样的人倾诉的机会。”Tony往Steve的胸口指了指。这时候待应生端上来刚刚点的饮料，Tony沉默了一下，身体往后靠了靠，等待应生走开才继续，“但是我一直没有敞开过自己的心。也许还是没到时候，因此不愿意袒露自己的另外一面。”  
　　  
　　“那你现在为什么就愿意？”Steve用手指拢住自己那一杯。  
　　  
　　“哈哈，你的话，没关系。”Tony用大拇指抹了一下酒杯口那一圈的盐粒，“我发现你不一样。”  
　　  
　　Steve听到这句话，低头笑了起来，蓬松的金发从额头上溜下来几缕。Tony伸出手想帮他理一下，手指却在中途顿了顿，又收了回去。  
　　  
　　“你怎么这么小心翼翼的样子？”  
　　  
　　“哦，我怕你觉得被冒犯。”Tony也笑了。  
　　  
　　“我看起来那么小气吗？”Steve喝了一口手里的饮料。  
　　  
　　“不是小气，你看起来很正经。”Tony也跟着喝了一口，“就像那种，绝对不会发生婚前性圝行圝为的人。”  
　　  
　　“哈哈哈，我没考虑过这个问题。但是应该不至于那么古板。”  
　　  
　　“这意味着你现在没有女朋友。”  
　　  
　　“确实没有。”  
　　  
　　“男朋友呢？  
　　  
　　Steve皱了皱眉头，他大概猜到了对方的意思，有些哭笑不得，“我为什么要告诉你？”  
　　  
　　“我懂了，那就是没有。”Tony一口把手里的饮料倒进嘴里，“我给你唱一首歌吧。”  
　　  
　　Steve没来得及拉住Tony的手，虽然他不知道自己为什么要这样做。但是那一刻他的心里有一种奇怪的感觉，之前的一切都仿佛很熟悉，那令他在与对方的相处中产生了一些安心感。而此刻却有一种陌生的沉重。Steve产生了对完全未知的事物的恐慌。这有些奇怪，也许是因为Tony不像是会做这样事情的人，他走向舞台的样子看起来有些僵硬，但是却很坚定，经过的时候好几个在舞池里扭动的人都转过头来看他。  
　　  
　　而Tony和吉他手耳语了一番，对方就把手里的吉他交给了他。Steve忍不住把拳头放在嘴边，遮住自己的嘴巴。他看到Tony对着他眨了眨眼睛，然后坐在高脚凳上。那是一把有些古朴的民谣吉他，和Tony的穿着不是很搭调。但是当Tony对着话筒轻轻的拨动了琴弦，开始弹奏那一段有些低沉的旋律，这些不协调也变得充满了韵味。他缓缓的开口开始唱歌，周围的人群慢慢的安静下来，纷纷扭头去看舞台上的Tony。  
　　  
　　

　　“I am tied by truth like an anchor  
　　  
　　我被像锚一样沉重的真相困住  
　　  
　　Anchored to a bottomLЕSs sea  
　　  
　　牢牢地扎在在无边无际的海洋  
　　  
　　I am floating freely in the heavens  
　　  
　　我自圝由自在地游走在天上  
　　  
　　Held in by your heart's gravity  
　　  
　　被你深深吸引着  
　　  
　　All because of love  
　　  
　　这都是因为爱  
　　  
　　All because of love  
　　  
　　这都是因为爱  
　　  
　　Even though sometimes，you don’t know who I am  
　　  
　　尽管有时候  
　　  
　　You don't know who I am  
　　  
　　你并不知道我是谁  
　　  
　　I am you..  
　　  
　　我就是你  
　　  
　　Everything you do  
　　  
　　你做的一切  
　　  
　　Anything you say,  
　　  
　　你说的任何话语  
　　  
　　You want me to be  
　　  
　　你想我成为什么样的人  
　　  
　　You and me...  
　　  
　　你和我...“  
　　  
　　

　　Tony半闭着眼睛唱着歌，神情格外的沉静。Steve觉得自己的笑容仿佛在慢慢的消失。舞台上自弹自唱的富豪显然有些情绪沉重，他仿佛不是在唱这首歌，而是在唱他的生活。Steve没有想象过昨天看起来有些风流和无忧无虑的Tony平时会是这个样子。  
　　  
　　唱完的时候，台下响起了剧烈的掌声。他唱的比Steve想象的还要好，甚至有姑娘喊了起来，“再来一首吧！”  
　　  
　　Tony咳了一下，举起双手，对着台下做了个下压的动作，“我这首歌，是送给我那位亲爱的朋友的。仅此一首。”  
　　  
　　当Tony回到座位上，Steve半趴在桌子上，眼睛亮亮的，“你居然会弹吉他！”  
　　  
　　“哦，也是最近才学的。很奇怪吗？”  
　　  
　　“说不上奇怪，但是你今天做了很多出乎我意料的事情。”Steve说道，“我想这杯应该我请你。”  
　　  
　　“哦？为什么？”  
　　  
　　“我不知道为什么会有这种感觉，但是刚刚的——你的感情很浓烈，有些感动到我了。话说回来，我们算是朋友了？”  
　　  
　　Tony挤了挤眼睛，“其实我不想和你做朋友。”  
　　  
　　

　　晚上两个人一起去参加了土拨鼠晚宴。镇上的居民都聚集在这里，Sam也在，他和二人打招呼，“Steve......哦还有Mr.Stark。啊？我以为Mr.Stark不会想要来这种地方。”  
　　  
　　“我在这里几乎什么都做过，就除了跟Steve一起参加这个Pаrty。”Tony摊开手解释道，对面的两个人对视了一眼，显然都没听懂Tony在说什么。他也没给这两个人解释，转向Steve，“我今天想请你和我跳支舞。”  
　　  
　　Steve连连摆手拒绝道，“不行不行，我不会跳舞，完全不会。我肯定要踩到你的脚。”  
　　  
　　Tony正想再说些什么，钢琴师突然换了一首活泼的曲子，然后主持人上了台，拍着手对着话筒喊道：“今天我们要举行一个活动——大家都知道最近这里在进行一个动物保护的项目吧？我们邀请圝愿意上台来的男士，然后圝进行拍卖，出价最高的就可以在Pаrty上得到这位男士的陪伴，筹集的款项就将拿来捐款——”  
　　  
　　接着有几个男士被业务娴熟的主持人鼓励着拉上了台，然后被几美元到十几美元不等的价格拍走。几轮之后，气氛显然被炒热了，女士们都推搡着自己的男性朋友上台。场地里吵吵闹闹的，Tony凑到Steve耳边大声问道，“你不去试试？”  
　　  
　　“什么？我？”Steve连连摆手，“我恐怕卖不掉。”  
　　  
　　“你太低估自己了。”Tony拉着对方的手肘，把他拽到舞台侧面的台阶前。Steve还在笑着说别这样，想要挣脱，却被主持人眼尖的发现了，“哦这里还有两位——”然后拉住了Steve的衣袖。  
　　  
　　什么？两位？Tony愣了一下，没来得及放开抓着Steve手肘的手指，就被Steve带着一起上了台。站定的时候，台下发出一阵惊呼声，主持人先从Tony开始，然后几个女士争着报起了价格。在价码加到五十美元的时候，竟然有一位男士也参与了竞争，喊道：“五十八！”人群中传出一阵笑声，随即又有几个男士也参与了进来。  
　　  
　　“哦，这就尴尬了。”Tony忍不住说道。他侧过头去看Steve，却发现对方掏出了钱包。  
　　  
　　“你在做什么？”  
　　  
　　Steve并没有回答，而是飞快的举起一只手，同时看向了主持人，“喂，我可以出三百四十九块六毛！”  
　　  
　　Tony和主持人都愣住了，舞台下面爆发了更大的欢呼声。  
　　  
　　“这......"主持人露出为难的表情。  
　　  
　　“有什么问题吗？”  
　　  
　　“可是你也在台上，等着被买走。”主持人说着，做出一个上下打量Steve的夸张动作，“如果有人拍走你怎么办？而且你看起来就能拍个好价钱。就这样放你走，太不划算啦！”  
　　  
　　台下响起了一阵笑声，然后人们开始大声议论起来。Steve的脸红到了耳朵根。Tony往前迈了两步，此刻他感觉自己的腰背挺得格外的直——他拍了拍主持人的后背，从对方手里把话筒拉到自己面前，然后说道，“咳咳，大家安静一下。”  
　　  
　　Tony回过头来，指着Steve，“这个人我拍走了。这样是不是就没问题？”  
　　  
　　“那么你出多少钱！”观众大声的问道。  
　　  
　　Tony伸出了一根手指。  
　　  
　　“一百美元吗？我能出两百！”一个姑娘喊道。  
　　  
　　“不不，我出——我出一百万。一百万美元。”  
　　  
　　人群和主持人都愣住了，娴熟的钢琴师弹奏着的乐曲都走了调。Tony从上衣口袋里掏出一张支票，看着主持人问道，“你有笔吗？”  
　　  
　　主持人手忙脚乱的从裤子口袋里掏出一支笔，似乎很怕对方反悔似的。Tony很快的签好支票，然后对折起来，和那支笔一起塞进对方的口袋里。然后他回过头，看着微微张着嘴巴的Steve，走到他面前，把话筒换到左手，然后伸出右手做出一个邀请的姿势。  
　　  
　　“现在能跟我跳这个舞了吗？”  
　　  
　　台下响起了此起彼伏的口哨声，Steve似乎有些害怕这样的场面，有些急迫的点点头，Tony拉住他的手，回过头一把将话筒塞回主持人手里，“那么我们先失陪了。”  
　　  
　　“我以为我们要在那里跳舞。”  
　　  
　　当Tony轻轻环着Steve的腰，在路灯下跳起交谊舞的时候，金发青年忍不住一次又一次的大笑起来，“这太......不行，我又踩到你了。”  
　　  
　　“这里更好，没有人会吵到你。被所有人看着你是不是会紧张？”  
　　  
　　“是有一点。”飘着的雪花落在了Steve的睫毛上，很快融化成一滴水珠，“但是出来了还要跳舞吗？没有伴奏太奇怪了。我对这个没信心。”  
　　  
　　“哦，今晚你得听我的吧。我买了你一整晚。”  
　　  
　　“我也买了你，”Steve下意识的回答，随即急忙补充道，“我只是觉得你用你的时间去陪那些凑热闹的男人很可怜，所以我才买的。”  
　　  
　　“好吧好吧。可是我出的钱更多，你应该听我的。”  
　　  
　　“那似乎也有些道理。你想要我做什么？”  
　　  
　　“我已经想好了，等我跳够了陪我打雪仗。谁输了谁学狗叫。”  
　　  
　　Steve哈哈大笑起来，“我不知道对你来说，是不是一百万就像我们的一百美元一样？”  
　　  
　　“当然不是。我很清楚一百万能买多少东西，”Tony看着Steve的眼睛，“而你值得得这么多。”  
　　  
　　两个人都沉默下来，只是静静的走着舞步。雪花落下来的扑簌簌的声音变得很清晰，纷纷扬扬的落在Steve的金色头发和Tony的棕色头发上，还有两个人的肩膀上。Tony很熟练，而Steve学得很快，虽然有些磕磕绊绊，但是不一会儿就跟上了Tony的步伐。  
　　  
　　“来，你转个圈试试。”Tony点点头示意了一下，把手臂抬高，Steve低下头准备从对方的手臂下面钻过去，却突然吹来一阵大风，树枝上积累的雪片哗啦啦的掉下来，撒了二人一身。他们都站住不动了，保持着这个有些好笑的姿势。  
　　  
　　“其实我出的更多。”Steve先松开了手，“我花掉了我的全部家当，你却只是你的一小部分。”  
　　  
　　“但是我爱你。”  
　　  
　　一辆开着远光灯的小轿车卷着风呼啸着从旁边开了过去，司机在经过的时候莫名其妙的按了几下喇叭，这造成了二人之间片刻的沉默。Steve被灯光晃的眼睛不舒服，忍不住遮住了眼睛。当他放下手来，看到Tony有些狼狈的顶着一头白花花的雪，雪花已经开始被体温融化了，汇聚成水滴往下圝流淌。但是Tony却像是感觉不到，身体跟木头一样一动不动。那双焦糖色的大眼睛里，Steve似乎看到了很多复杂的情绪——坚定和挣扎，希望和忧伤，还有怀念和不舍。  
　　  
　　然后Steve轻轻的说道，“哦。”  
　　  
　　“你哦什么？”Tony吐出一口气，耸了耸肩膀，低下头看着地面，然后随意的踢了一脚，虽然地上什么都没有，“我鼓起了这么大的勇气才再次告白的！我是说，我想追求你——或者说，你愿不愿意做我男朋友？”  
　　  
　　而Steve咬着嘴唇仰着头，好像在看星星一样。然后他从牙缝里挤出来一句话，“可以试试吧。”  
　　  
　　“啊？”愣住的反而是Tony。Steve本来有些忐忑，却在看到对方的表情的时候笑了出来。  
　　  
　　“我成功了？那我可以抱你一下吗？”  
　　  
　　Steve点了点头，然后猛的被抱住。他吓了一跳，下意识的缩紧了肩膀，然后才放松下来，笑着拍了拍对方的后背，“你做什么？我又不会跑。”  
　　  
　　Tony把脸埋在对方的肩膀上面，忍不住问道，“你不觉得奇怪吗？我这么快就说爱上你了。”  
　　  
　　“你以为爱是什么？爱就是一瞬间的冲动。”Steve想了想，“而你的眼神不会骗人的。我愿意试试。”  
　　  
　　Tony缓缓的睁开眼睛，等待着熟悉的电话铃圝声。那段音乐一直没有响起，然而Tony感觉到胸膛上多了些没有过的重量。  
　　  
　　随即他发现那是一条胳膊。  
　　  
　　Steve金色的脑袋埋在他的肩窝里，似乎感觉到Tony动了，微微的蹭动了两下，发出哼哼唧唧的声音。  
　　  
　　Tony呆呆的看了对方一会儿，接着跳下了床，光着脚跑到窗边掀开窗帘，然后看到这个被雪覆盖着的小镇——这是他没见过的景色。他忍不住几步跳回床上，Steve微微睁开眼睛，一脸还没睡醒的样子，然后被Tony一把抱住。  
　　  
　　“你在这里。你怎么会在这里？”  
　　  
　　Steve还穿着外套，似乎睡的很不舒服，他眨了眨眼睛，回忆了一下，“昨晚打雪仗玩的太累了，我送你回来。你让我留下来休息，我就在这里了。”  
　　  
　　“你知道今天是哪一天吗？”  
　　  
　　“嗯......二月三号？”  
　　  
　　“对，对，对......”Tony用力的抱着Steve，“今天就是明天！”  
　　  
　　Steve完全睁开了眼睛，看着他，“你在发什么疯？”  
　　  
　　“我在想，你错了。”Tony的眼睛亮的仿佛装进去了一个太阳，“虽然昨天是我最快乐的一天，但是我的余生不会都和昨天一样了。这次我赢了，我敢说你不会看手相。”  
　　  
　　Steve笑起来，“我是跟你开个玩笑啊。”  
　　  
　　“那么你该学狗叫了。”  
　　

 

　　-------------------  
　　  
　　接下来该打晨炮了（x）  
　　  
　　就是个摆脱了套路，然后得到爱的人挣脱命运的故事。爱就是力量！  
　　  
　　歌是Kim Taylor的I am you  
　　  
　　感觉写的不是很明白，就再说明一下自己的想法  
　　  
　　关于铁总的爱，其实他很早就爱上对方了，毕竟你队最纯洁最不做作和大街上的妖艳贱货一点都不一样（x）但是阿铁被性欲蒙蔽了自己的心（√）  
　　  
　　关于你队的爱，其实也是本来就有好感，但是他更谨慎和矜持（？）让他愿意接受的是对方的爱，对方的善良正义坦诚尊重以及一点被激发的同情心和一点被追求的男友力  
　　  
　　昨晚有点卡文，本来想熬夜写但是太累就睡着了，然后做了个背德春梦梦把我自己吓醒了！手动再见......  
　　  
　　


End file.
